Mooning over Moony
by PotterheadintheTardis
Summary: Remus Lupin is a man of many loves, one of them happens to be, the impossible, Sirius Black. One astronomy lesson could be all it takes to flip Remus Lupin's views of himself on their heads.


**Author Note: Hey Guys, this story is a Sirius/Remus fic. If you don't like that sort of stuff then don't read it. This is just a little fic that I wrote because I got bored. Please not that the official definition of 'Mooning over someone' is to spend time thinking about someone who you are attracted to rather than doing anything useful. GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER! If you like this fic and have an idea for one that you can't be bothered to write then submit a suggestion on my tumblr and I'll write it for you. This is a oneshot so don't be asking for sequels in the reviews cause it ain't happening. Thats all folks. **

**Tumblr: **

Astronomy was one of Remus Lupin's favourite subjects. He wasn't so keen on the moon, for obvious reasons, but the rest of space, the way planets formed to make systems, the atmospheric compositions of Neptune, the way the stars changed over their lifespan, was truly fascinating to him. Unfortunately, his friends didn't share his enthusiasm.

"Come on, get up. We're going to be late!" Remus barked as he bounded back into the dorm after using the loo. He shoved his telescope into his bag as a groggy Sirius Black sat up in bed. Remus Lupin was a man of many loves, one of them just happened to be the impossible, Sirius Black.

Sirius Black drove Remus Lupin crazy with his parties that went until the crack of dawn, with his pranks that he did all the work for, with his rule breaking, with his skill on a broom, with his funny demeanour, with his loyalty to him, with his gentleness when he needed it and his loud distractions when Remus was down, with his sparkling gray eyes and his sleek, shining hair that made Remus want to do things he knew he shouldn't. But Remus knew that Sirius Black would never return his affection in the way Remus wanted him to.

"Wass the matter wit choo?" Sirius asked still half asleep.

"Astronomy, we have to go or else we're going to be late. Get up" Remus replied before Sirius slumped back into the bed and Remus lobbed a pillow at his head.

"Remus, just go back to bed, we'll go next week." James moaned from his bed

"No no, James. We have to go or else we'll get a detention which would get in the way of whatever prank you and Sirius want to work on."

This seemed to convince James because he pulled himself out of bed and began complaining

"Why do we have to be up at four a.m?" He asked "I mean, come on! I'd be fine with midnight, because we can just stay awake, but four a.m. on a Wednesday! I'll fall asleep in transfiguration!"

"You do that anyway, Prongs" Remus retorted. "Come on, Black." Remus pulled off Sirius's duvet and revealed his form sprawled out on the bed. Now Remus Lupin was not by any means, a man who allowed himself to be caught staring at another fellow, but Remus Lupin could not help noticing how Sirius' arms looked so inviting, and how his hair always looked so perfect, even when he was sleeping, and how generally attractive Sirius Orion Black was

"Up, now! It's 3:50 we're going to be late." Remus marched over to Peter's bed and repeated the process, expect, this time he didn't find himself gazing longingly at Peter's sleeping form. Sirius sat up in bed and pulled a face at Remus

"Moony, you git! It's only Astronomy calm your tits!"

"I regret to inform you that I am a man and do not have any tits."

"Sorry mate, I forgot, what with your 'monthly cycle' and all"

Remus picked up another pillow and lobbed it at Sirius' head

"That was a low blow, Padfoot!"

Aproximately three minutes later four half dressed boys stumbled out of the common room and made their way up to the astronomy tower. Sirius had not yet buttoned up his shirt which revealed his muscular chest that made Remus want to melt.

'Oh God' Remus thought to himself 'Please button up your shirt before I have an erection. Just don't look, Moony. Put it from your mind!' Remus busied himself with finding something in his bag.

By the time they arrived at the Astronomy Tower they were a minute late, but they beat their professor by about twenty seconds. The four of them joined the queue of very tired looking sixth years.

"If you didn't want to wake up for the class, why did you pick it for your N.E. ?" Remus inquired

"Because, Moony." Sirius replied in his scratchy 'I've just woken up voice' that was like music to Remus' ears "The class was a push-over for the first five years, I picked it because it was easy and I didn't have to get up at four in the bloody morning!"

"Good morning class." Professor Sinistra's shrill voice rang out from the back of the queue. She fought her way to the front and pulled down the trap door, signalling for the class to follow her.

The students found a place on the floor and Sirius and James began flicking each other with little balls of scrunched up parchment.

"Tonight, you need to open your books to page 285 there you will find a chart outlining the moons surrounding each of the planets in our solar system. You must choose a planet and write no less that 400 words on three of the moons orbiting your chosen planet. You must talk about the History of the moon, including how it was named, the shape, and any features of the moon. You will find basic information in your textbooks but you are expected to do further research. Resources can be found in the library. This essay is due next lesson. Any questions? No, you may begin." Professor Sinistra's abrupt directions finished and she moved to sit behind her desk.

"You think they could put a few desks up here!" James whined as the students began talking to each other.

"I know, that then Sinistra complains about our handwriting!" Peter squeaked

"Say Moony. What was the assignment?" Sirius cooed moving closer and made his irresistible gray eyes wide. 'Not the puppy dog eyes!' Remus thought. He sighed and made his face as void of emotion as possible.

"We have to pick a planet and write 400 words on its moons." Remus said staring down at his parchment.

"Oh, what will planet will you be looking at, Moony. I know how you LOVE studying moons." Sirius teased.

"Oh shut up. I think I'll look at Jupiter's moons."

"What! Aren't there, like 80 of them?"

"There are 63, and we only have to write about three of them!"

"Oh, thank Merlin, I thought I'd have to write about all of the moons."

"No, Padfoot. Just three. That would have been funny though, you rock up with ten rolls of parchment wondering why everyone else only had two."

"Ha ha ha." Sirius said sarcastically "If I had to write about all a planets moons I'd choose Mercury!"

"Mercury doesn't have any moons."

"Exactly."

Remus couldn't help but laugh which earned him a reprimand from Sinistra. One thing Remus loved/hated about Sirius Black is that he could make him laugh in any situation.

The lesson continued without much disruption until Sirius announced:

"This essay is going no where. I'm too tired to think, wake me up when the lesson's over"

"Sirius, you can't sleep in the middle of a class!" Remus scolded

"Watch me." And without another word Sirius leaned back against the cool, gray brick of the astronomy tower and shut his sparkling eyes. It wasn't long before Sirius breathing became rhythmic and he began to snore quietly.

Sirius Black did not snore like a man, no, no. Sirius Black snores like a kitten with a head cold. Remus felt the heat rising from the back of his neck and creeping up to his neck. He felt his face go redder and redder with each kitten snore. He just wanted to lean over and kiss Sirius right on the-

"Moony? Mooooony?" James tapped him on the shoulder bringing him out of his thoughts "Are you okay, Moony? You're all red and flustered"

"Hm? Oh no, it's just kind of hot up here."

"Moony, it's freezing!"

"Really, well, something up here is making me feel hot" Remus replied. He realised as soon as he said it what James was going to say next.

"Yeah, something tall, with gray eyes and black hair and-"

Remus picked up his book and chucked it at James

"Shut up." Remus scolded

"Oh come on, Moony. You're not exactly the most subtle person! It's obvious you like him."

"I do not fancy Padfoot!"

"Yes you do. Don't worry it's obvious he likes you too."

"Really?" Remus said, he could feel his face flushing. He hoped to Merlin that it was too dark for James to see.

"Oh yeah. He follows you round like a love sick puppy. Which, I suppose he is." James said very seriously

"I guess you could say he' mooning over Moony!" Peter piped up

"Shut up, Wormtail!" Remus turned to James "Padfoot his not a love sick puppy and I do not fancy him, Prongs"

"Okay Moony, whatever you say. If you didn't like him, though, you wouldn't have asked about him liking you" James turned back to his paper.

'Shit' Remus thought to himself.

Remus thought about what James had said. Sirius had always been especially kind to him. It was Sirius Black, who would sit with him all through the night before the full moon, even after the others had gone to sleep. Sirius Black, who would put his arm around him to stop him shaking like a leaf on those long, long nights. Sirius Black, who would spend days in the hospital wing with him telling him on everything he was missing out on and distracting him from his pain. Sirius Black, who would smuggle chocolate into the hospital wing despite Madam Pomfrey's orders. Sirius Black, who would defend Remus when people made fun of his scars. Sirius Black, who took care of Remus in his own little way. Perhaps Sirius did fancy him? No, Remus wouldn't let himself think like that. Sirius Black would never like Remus' limbs that were too long for his body, his hair that defies the laws of gravity, his scars. Remus Lupin would never be good enough for someone like Sirius Black.

The Astronomy lesson dragged on and on. Even a highly enthusiastic Remus was starting to wish that he could go to bed. Finally, Professor Sinistra stood up and dismissed the class reminding them that their paper was due next Wednesday and they were to meet back here at 2:30 next week.

Remus, James and Peter sleepily packed up their things and made their way down the tower. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Remus noticed that one among their number was missing.

"Guys, we forgot, Padfoot. I'll go back up and get him. You lot go, we'll catch up."

"Okay, Remus, go get him!'' James teased

"Ha ha ha." Remus retorted sarcastically "At least mine doesn't hex me every time I talk to her."

"Low blow, Moony, low blow" James spun on his heel and headed in the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room.

Remus made his way back up the stairs and pushed open the trap door and popped his head up the hole where he found Sirius sitting in the gap in the wall which usually houses a telescope.

"I didn't think you'd be one for stargazing, Padfoot." Remus said pulling himself up onto the platform

"It's quite pretty, when you just look at it."

"That's not very punk rock, Sirius!"

"Shut up, star gazing is very punk rock, thank you very much!" Sirius retaliated "Y'know, when I was little I thought that the stars were named after us, our family."

Remus gave a small smile and moved to sit next to Sirius, he lowered himself into to the gap that was far too small for the both of them. His arm brushed against Sirius's as he moved to allow Remus more room. Remus settled himself down and Sirius shuffled over so that their arms touched. Remus' stomach did a flip as he felt Sirius's warm skin against his own .

"You were awake when we left then, I assume?" Remus questioned

Sirius nodded

"You didn't follow us out, so what's up? I woulda thought you'd itching to get back to bed."

"Yeah, but I like looking at the stars. See up there, thats the Canis Major constellation, the one I was named after and that really bright star it Sirius. Sky's brightest star.

Sirius wasn't telling him anything he didn't already know which was good because Remus wasn't paying attention. He was lost in Sirius's eyes. A sea of sparkling gray which Remus very much wanted to explore. The moonlight shone off of Sirius's Black hair which he wanted to run his fingers through. His muscular figure was outlined by the shining starlight which gave Remus butterflies. His eyes flicked up to Sirius's lips, so soft and inviting. Remus wanted to know how they tasted, how they felt, how they fit against his.

"That over there is the c-" Sirius had stopped talking, their eyes locked. Remus could feel Sirius staring into him and he felt heat creep up his back and flood his cheeks. Sirius leaned in closer and closer until the tips of their noses brushed together. Remus heart pounded in his chest as he brought his lips closer to Sirius's. He felt Sirius's breath against his own skin leaving his skin tingling. His lips were millimeters from that of Sirius. The butterflies in his stomach grew faster and faster and he felt his heart beat more rapidly than it ever had before. Then doubt washed over and crashed down on him. He remembered that a guy like Sirius would never fancy a guy like himself.

"I have to go." Remus said pulling away his gaze and standing up suddenly

"Remus wait." Sirius made a grab for his wrist

"I'm sorry, I can't"

"No, Moony listen. I'm sorry if I upset you" Sirius stood and pushed himself forward grabbing Moony's arm

"Sirius please."

"Moony, what's wrong?"

"I can't do this, I'm not good enough."

"Moony, what can't you do."

"I can't kiss you, I can't-"

"Why? Why can't you kiss me?"

"Because." Moony made an attempt to escape but Sirius's grip tightened "I'm a werewolf you're Sirius Black. You have looks and confidence, I have scars and gangly limbs. You could have anyone, anyone who could love you more than I could. What if I hurt you? What if I kill you? I'm a monster!"

Sirius leaned forward and pinned Remus against the wall. He felt the cold brick against his back

"Sirius" Remus moaned

Before Remus could protest, Sirius pressed his lips against Remus's. Remus tried to pull away but Sirius only presses harder. Remus suddenly became aware of how ridged his body was and how fast his heart was beating as Sirius's soft lips connected with his cracked ones. It was soft and slow at first as Remus was hesitant but as Sirius began to deepen the kiss, Remus felt himself relax slightly. He felt Sirius tongue tracing his bottom lip waiting for permission to enter. Remus melted into the kiss. He opened his mouth and Sirius's tongue made its way inside his mouth. He tasted like the ice cream he had eaten for dessert. He tasted every part of Sirius's tongue as he closed his eyes and let himself slump against the cold wall. He wanted it, he let it happen.

Remus began to kiss back harder, tasting Sirius' tongue with his own. He moaned as Sirius kissed harder, he fought back pressing his lips against the other boys. Remus slowly moved his hand down Sirius' back, touching every bump and making him shiver. He rested his hands on Sirius waist as the shorter boy brought his hands up to Remus's shoulders. Remus felt a tingling all over his body as he moved his tounge on top of Sirius's. It was Sirius's turn to moan as Remus pushed against the other boy and bringing his hands to the front of his hips. Sirius slowly drew back and they broke apart. Remus gazed longingly into Sirius's shining eyes, wanting to taste and touch all of the muscular figure before him.

"You're not a monster, Remus" Sirius brought himself over so his mouth was next to Remus's ear "I've wanted to do that since I first met you, and it's driven me crazy, watching your eyes light up when we go into Honeydukes, watching you master a spell in minutes which would have taken the rest of us lessons, watching you become so engrossed in your book that you wouldn't reply to anyone, watching you dig into your food like you haven't eaten in weeks, and knowing that you'd never love anyone like me."

"I've loved you since our very first potions lesson when you split Slughorns 'Black Fire Potion all over the floor and we had to clean it up.''

"Well, we could've saved a lot of time if we had of just talked to each other, eh?"

"Communication is key. Now come 'ere and kiss me, Black"

Sirius did as he was told as the two of them melted into a passionate kiss in the moonlight.


End file.
